1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic socket assembly, and more particularly to a telescopic socket assembly having an adjustable length.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket comprises a cylindrical body having a first end formed with a square hole to received the driving stud of a wrench, and a second end formed with a hexagonal hole to receive a workpiece, such as a nut. Thus, the wrench can co-operate with the socket to operated and rotate the workpiece. However, the socket has a fixed size so that the conventional socket is only available for a wrench having a fixed size and cannot fit a wrench having a different size, thereby limiting the versatility of the socket.